Many systems currently exist which use an input to access different online resources. The most common example of such a system is a search engine such as Yahoo, Google, AltaVista, etc. Search engines allow users to search one or more databases using different combinations of search terms and Boolean connectors. The results are usually displayed in a list form, with the most relevant results at the top of the list. These search engines provide quick access to information. However, using such systems it is often difficult to access specific information. For example, if a user is looking for information on a particular person or product type, the search engine will return every instance of the search term. It may take the user a long period of time to sift through the information and find the specific link or information the user was looking for.
Recently, search engines have also become available for mobile devices which have Internet access. The user can use the keypad on the mobile device to type in keywords and search the Internet much like a user would on a computer. However, due to the small sized screen and the vast amount of search results, it is usually even more difficult to sift through the results on the mobile device than on a computer.
Simple database systems also currently exist which use an input term to produce one or more outputs. An example of such a system is the barcode scanning terminal and register used at most shopping centers. As the cashier scans the different products in each consumer's shopping cart, the barcode scanning terminal uses a database to associate each barcode with a price, item name, and/or item description. The register then uses this information to compute the total of the purchase. This system allows the checkout process to be extremely streamlined and efficient. However, the database requires much maintenance since every type of item in the store must be included in the database. This can lead to an extremely large database which requires a great deal of maintenance. For example, the database needs to be updated each time the store adds a new item or changes an item's price.
Currently, there are systems available which can be used to link printed barcode information directly to online content using barcode scanners. These systems typically function by using the scanner to scan the barcode, connect the scanner to a computer, upload the barcode information to a server, search a barcode database to retrieve information, and send the information back to the mobile device. Since most mobile devices are not associated with an add-on barcode scanner, these systems have not yet been widely adopted. Also, these systems suffer from the burden that each barcode needs to be in the database in order for the system to function.
With the advent of camera phones and other similar mobile devices equipped with digital cameras, technology has been developed to decode barcodes from digital images. For example, a system for decoding barcodes on mobile devices from digital images is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/757,095. This allows camera phones to be used as mobile barcode scanners. Therefore, camera phones can now be utilized with systems which link printed barcode information directly to online content.
Therefore, there clearly exists a need for a system which links users with mobile devices equipped with a barcode scanner or digital camera to online content without the burden of maintaining a large and extensive barcode database. Such a system would allow user's quick and reliable access to online content with minimal cost to the supplier and/or vendor.